Matchmakers
by Mushi-SanBan
Summary: Sora had to move to Tokyo, and she can't quit think about Matt. She makes some new friends, and..well.. you'll just have to read it. I don't know how to put this summary.


**Mushi-SanBan: This is my very first Digimon fic I've ever written in my whole entire life, and I've watched the show since the day it first came out. Please R&R!**

**Note: Raven, Hazel, Sapphire, and Kirah all belong to me. I made them up. Please don't use them without my permission. **

**Chapter 1: I've been waiting**

Sora walked into the kitchen on Saturday morning and sat down at the breakfast table. Her dad was reading the newspaper and her mom was at work. Her mom had had to work early again. Ever since they moved to Tokyo and her mom had gotten her new job at the Coca-Cola factory, she had been working from three in the morning to seven in the evening. To Sora's disadvantage, she was stuck eating cereal again. Yum.

" Are you ready for your first day of school next month?" her dad asked, not taking his eyes off the paper. Sora was still on Summer vacation, which was a good thing, yet a bad one. The good thing was that she wouldn't have to go to her new school yet, but the bad thing was that she didn't have any new friends yet.

" Yeah, I guess." Sora said, " But I'm not really looking forward to it."

" Why not?" he asked.

Sora shrugged her shoulders, then stood up. " I'm going to the park. I'll be back soon." she said as she walked out the door.

When she got to the park, there weren't really that many people there. It wasn't as crowded as it was in Odaiba. **Did I spell that right?)**

She went to a nearby tree and sat down. She was deep in thought after a couple of minutes. She couldn't take her mind off of her friends, her new life in this Tokyo place, and the guy she had a crush on ever since she was eleven. **(She's 14 now!)**

Matt Ishida.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a soccer ball hit her in the back of the head. She rubbed her head as she turned around to see who had done it. It was a girl who looked younger than her. She had black hair with a purple strip on the left side of her pigtails. The weird thing about her was her silver eyes. This was the very first time she had ever seen anyone with that shade in their eyes before. Kind of creepy. But she was very pretty.

The girl walked up to her and said, " I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to hit you. Are you new around here? I've never seen you."

" Yeah." Sora said, " I'm Sora Tokenouchi."

" Hi. I'm Raven White. Do you want to play soccer with us? I can introduce you to my friends." the girl, Raven, said.

Sora nodded her head as Raven picked up the ball and they went over to the rest of her team.

" Who's that?" a little girl with dark blonde hair and light blue eyes asked Raven.

" Everyone, this is Sora Tokenouchi. She's new here." Raven said. Everyone said hello, then Raven introduced them.

The little girl with the dark blonde hair and the light blue eyes is Kirah.**( Based on my little 8 year old cuz named Kirah)**

Another girl with blonde hair and dark Brown eyes was Sapphire, 13.

A girl with light purple hair and hazel eyes was Hazel, 13. She was also Raven's BFF. Raven's 13 too.

Sora was very happy to meet them, and, after the introduction was finished, they played soccer. Hazel won.

" You're pretty good at soccer. You remind me of a friend I had back in Odaiba. His name was Tai Yagami." Sora said as everyone sat down on a bench.

" Hey, I know him!" Raven said, " He's..ummm...well..."

" Tai's Raven's boyfriend. They're still going out." Sapphire said. News Flash! That was something Sora definitely didn't know about Tai.

Before Raven could say anything, Kirah jumped up and turned around.

" Uh-oh." she said. Everyone looked up at her. " You guys? Read that sign. It says' wet paint. Don't sit down!'

Everyone slowly got up and.. oh no! They had green paint all over there behinds.

" Well that was nice." Raven said sarcastically.

" Come on ya'll. Let's sneak to my house and everyone can borrow some of my clothes. Besides, it's only across the street." Sapphire said. They slowly made there way there, dodging cars, hiding when neccesary, and they even had to run for it whenever this really hot guy was walking their way on the sidewalk. But, they made it, fortunately.

They all gathered in Sapphire's room, which was covered in posters of Matt's band. ( What was the name of that band again?)

Sora couldn't help but tell them that she personally knew him. All the girls looked at her, wide-eyed.

" No way. You really know him?" Hazel said.

" What's he like?" Raven said. They all leaned toward Sora dying for an answer.

" Well, he's really sweet and nice." Sora said. She could feel a blush creeping up on her face. " He's a really good cook and, well, to tell you the truth, I've kind of had a crush on him since the day I met him. We were eleven and we were at Summer camp and-" Sora stopped herself from telling them about the Digital World.

" And? " Sapphire asked.

" And...he was breath taking. He still is." Sora finished. All the girls squealed. Then Kirah said, " Maybe you should ask him out."

" Are you crazy?! There's no way he'd ever like me back." Sora said.

" How do you know? He probably does." Raven said," Now that I think about it, you two would make a really good couple. And, you got to admit. Sora Ishida has a ring to it, you know? You two really should go out, so why not tell him how you feel?"

" Don't wait to long. You should tell him before somebody else does." Kirah said. They all stared at her in disblief.

" What?"

" I would have never expected an 8-year-old to know that." Hazel said, " Anyway, we should get changed. We can finish talking about this later."

Everyone agreed. After they got dressed they went downstairs and sat on the couch. Sora was wearing some of the coolest looking clothes she had ever seen- sparkly white and blue jeans and a white tanktop that said ' If you can read this, you're to close'. Her dad never bought her clothes like this. He always bought her regular blue jeans and regular one colored shirts. This stuff blew that away.

" What do you guys want to watch? Meangirls or Finding Nemo?" Sapphire asked. They voted on watching Meangirls since it was a new release and no one had seen it. It was a really good movie and Sora wanted to get the DVD.

It was over by 3 o' clock and Sora thought that she should go home now, before her dad started to worry. She told them all goodbye, and Raven even invited her to a sleepover she would be having tomorrow night. She had said, " It starts at 1 p.m. and ends anytime you want Monday, Besides, it's Summer. We should make it last.''

When Sora got home, her mom was there sitting on the couch. Her mom glared at her and said, " I've been waiting."

**Mushi-SanBan: So, what do ya'll think? Is it pretty good? Please Review.**


End file.
